


Pretend friend

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Augustus Luthor, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: People would look down on her for what she was doing but Chloe knew it had to be done
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Pretend friend

Keeping it to herself had been hard but all her hard work had paid off. Chloe had been careful to keep everything hard copy. She had forced herself to play the long game and take her time simply because this was too big to risk to anyone else.

She knew that no one would really understand what she had done and what she had to do. It was annoying when she thought about the various obstacles but no one knew these people the way she did so she ignored everything else.

All the others in the league headed their own secret missions and infiltrations. All the stuff that Batman did and had on him and they were supposed to listen to him without question. Chloe had known what she was doing and while she knew no one approve. She didn’t care anymore.

She knew what she was doing and she was right about this. She held her laptop to her chest along with the documents as she hustled to the meeting spot. She had not wanted to be late but she had to grab evidence. The last thing she wanted was to be lacking when it came to that.

It was going to be worth it in the end she just knew it. She had been careful wit reaching out and her communications. She knew that one wrong step and she would be discovered. She couldn’t leave them in such a toxic grip however.

In time every one else would come around but for the time being she had someone to help. It was just a pity that they had so little time to really deal with these things. She sighed as she hustled into the secure underground. Her guest was already waiting.

“Augustus.” She greeted and the boy looked around. He looked nervous and she knew why. This entire time she had been reaching out and speaking to him the boy had been uncertain and shy. “I’m sorry to be late. Were you okay getting away?”

“I used the trackers you sent me but I don’t know how long those are going to work.” He rubbed the sleeves of his grey coat before he met her gaze. “I was worried you weren’t going to come Mrs Sullivan.”

“Chloe. Please.” She winced. The kid made her feel so old. She cleared her throat before she began to shuffle through the papers. “I know you’ve been uncertain so long without proof. I get that you love your dad.” She kept her voice gentle as she handed the papers over. “But Lex’s been bad for a long time. I know you think he’s protecting you. Maybe he think he is.” Chloe said softly. “But these are the things that he’s done. If Lex isn’t stopped everyone is in trouble.” She tried to open her laptop and had to tuck the rest of her papers under her arm to do so.

“Oh.” Augustus’s gasp was to be expected. Chloe signed into her account before she booted up the hidden files. “This won’t do.”

“Lex Luthor is dangerous all his programs that he does. The experiments. He can’t just wave them away with money.” Chloe shook her head. “And now he wants to wipe most these things away so he can run.” She watched out the corner of her eye as Augustus gently rubbed the watch on his arm. She felt a tiny flash of sympathy. Lex obviously had his child wrapped around his finger.

“This really won’t do. Not for another day.” The kid’s voice made her smile to herself. Finally an in. “What hard work you’ve done Mrs Sullivan.” Chloe had a moment of confusion before she felt a prick against her neck. Her laptop fell to the ground as she reached for the dart. “But this won’t do. This won’t do at all. The League can’t play these sorts of games. I knew they would shake with one hand and stab with the other but to use children?” Gone was the shy face, Chloe looked into the cold green eyes of the son of Lex Luthor and trembled. “Chloe Chloe Chloe.” He said softly as she slumped to her knees. “You thought you had it made didn’t you.”

“Kal.” She croaked as her body trembled. “Clark!”

“Ah ah ah.” He tapped the watch on his hand. “Superman won’t be coming to respond to any of your calls. He can’t hear you. Know what you passed outside Chloe? A device of my own making. I copied your heartbeat and it’s broadcasting it outside. In here? Total deadzone. Kal-El won’t hear a single thing that you have to say.” He smiled. “How do you feel about that?”

“The apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree." she gritted and he smiled. “You tricked me-“

“Well while you were always on my to remove list Chloe.” He tilted her chin up as she sprawled over. “You were much further down the line. When you started to sniff around me?” He tightened his grip and Chloe whimpered. “That moved you further up. I wanted to see what you had on my Father. What you had on us.”

“You won’t get away with this. Even if you’re a kid.” Chloe hissed as she felt the weakness spread through her arms. “They will know.”

“No they won’t. You didn’t even consider that my father would have told me everything. You see we have this thing in my family. Speak before the paparazzi do. Dad would rather we hear from him so he says everything he has to say. Amazing huh.” Augustus smiled. “Isn’t that cool Chloe? Everything you thought you were telling me I already knew. I don’t care.” He breathed. “None of us do. All you did was deliver yourself to me on a silver platter. I’m not refusing the gift. That would be rude.”

“Clark will know.” Chloe swallowed before she caught Augustus’s look. “The league will find out and they will get Lex.”

“Not if I pick you off carefully one by one.” He brushed back his red curls before he smiled. “You came to me Chloe. Do you think Lois will too?” Her eyes widened in horror. “What about Oliver? I’m fourteen now but based on what I’ve heard maybe Lana will try to draw me to her side if I show a bit of teenage rebellion.” He stroked her cheek and Chloe whimpered. “But that’s none of your concern. Bye bye Chloe. You do understand don’t you? You’re a bit too dangerous for my liking.”

X

Augustus gently combed the red strands before him as he waited. He knew it was coming. The complaints. He knew but he was patient enough to wait it out. He used the brush before he switched back to the comb as his eyes drifted to the large white ribbon on the dressing table. He really wanted to put it in her hair.

“I wanted Chloe.” Lena complained as Augustus rubbed his fingers through her hair. “I had my own plans! You took Chloe!”

“I disposed of Chloe.” He corrected as he separated her hair into three. She used to love when he and Kon used to put ribbons in her hair but at ten she was bucking all of that. “The others still remain. Chloe moved so I moved on her first. I know you had a bone to pick with her but I couldn’t wait.” He met his sister’s gaze in the mirror before he smiled. “Do you forgive me?”

“I hope it was painful.” Lena murmured softly. “And there’s still Lois.” She said softly. “And Oliver and his friends. All of them. Still have them.” She murmured before she shook her head when Augustus’ grip got too tight for her liking. “Did she cry?”

“And beg.” He admitted. “She’s still clinging for life but not for much longer. She’s a shell now.” He murmured before he finished her hair in a simple braid. He still ached to drop the ribbon on her head. “In a few days I’ll drop the signal and we’ll watch the League panic about WatchTower. Don’t make any moves then.”

“Obviously.” Lena sniffed as she got up. “We wouldn’t want to draw the attention of the Bat.” She eyed him before she bit her lip. “If I want to get Lois before you I need funds.”

“Dad cleared you out last time didn’t he?” Augustus pointed out. “You have to be careful when playing in the same market as him. Dad won’t go easy because it is us. You need a distraction.”

“I’ll go after easier prey but… leave Lois alone.” Lena glared. “She’s mine. You had Chloe.”

“Yes yes.” Was this how Kon felt with them? He rarely denied Lena everything. Their father encouraged Luthor battles once no harm came to them personally. Not that they wanted to fight among themselves. This was more of a tussle and it had a purpose. Luthors must be protected from outsiders.

Luthors had long memories and grudges got carried down. While their father’s and brother’s hands were tied. His were not. Lena’s were not.

X

“There’s a situation.” Bruce said as his fingers moved across the board. Clark felt his heart clench as he watched Bruce. “I’m contacting Luthor. We still haven’t managed to locate when exactly Watchtower went missing. There are conflicting stories.”

“What.” Lex’s irritated hiss made Clark recoil. He wasn’t the only one. He watched other league members eye the phone. “I’m having a situation here Batman.”

“So are we.” Batman said slowly. “We need your help Luthor.” His fingers slowed as he spoke. “You have a situation?”

“That’s putting it lightly.” Lex hissed. Clark could hear the different barks of orders from Lex’s personnel over the phone. “It’s just lovely over here. Bribes and leaks.” He snarled. “So now what. what have you managed to do to yourself this time? If the world’s about to end because you decided to make friends with a big green alien it could really wait another hour couldn’t it?”

“Watchtower’s missing.” Batman said and Lex went silent. “Not a case of a run away.

“Watch- Chloe?” Lex murmured. “What exactly does that have to do with me?” His tone was so dry that Clark hissed. “That’s your end. Your problem. All of you can hold hands and find her on her own. Whatever trouble she’s fallen into I’m sure your people can get her out without my help.” Lex muttered. “I thought this was a serious emergency- stop those shareholders from leaving the boardroom I’ll be on the nearest chopper. I want to question them personally.” Lex hissed. “Mercy, pack my gloves. Now back to you Batman. Why exactly should I lend assistance?”

“Because I’m asking and I fear the information she may have been captured or eliminated for.” Bruce said softly. “She hasn’t always-“

“Stuck to the treaty?” Lex murmured. “Oh I’m well aware of that Batman but if you’re looking for one of your own you should really use your own people. I’m not sticking my neck out for people that would chop my own off without hesitation. This is your problem. It doesn’t affect me in any way. Good luck.” Lex finished dryly before he hung up.

“Now we know Luthor isn’t involved.” Diana said softly. “Batman what is the issue that plagues him?”

“Failed hostile takeover.” Bruce looked up from his private tablet. “We’ll leave that up to him. I’ve been checking over WatchTower’s files and I can’t find anything of substance. That means whatever she was working on last it was hardcopy. Superman you still can’t locate her vital signs?”

“Not since they were cut off.” Clark said softly. “The last time I heard her voice was… three weeks ago.” He said softly. “She could have been gone any time after that.” He hoped that they were not going to find her body but the way things were it was not looking good. “Chloe.” He said softly as his heart squeezed. “What did you find?”

X

“I’m surprised that you came.” Lois hissed as the rain fell. Clark closed his eyes as he gripped her shoulder. It had been such a long few weeks. Finding Chloe’s body had been painful. Having to bury her was just as painful. “You didn’t come into the church. Afraid of burning?”

“I just thought I could pay my respects outside.” Lex’s gaze flicked to his two children before he looked past Lois. “I did know her after all. Seeing her off was the least I could do. She had a good turn out.” The rain dripped over their umbrellas as Lex surveyed the graveyard. “It’s a day of mourning Lois. Not a day to make a scene. I remained outside out of respect. I doubt she would enjoy me here.”

“You’re right.” Lois hissed before he gaze moved to Lex’s children.

“Lois.” Kon spoke up as he came up behind them. “Still here? The rain’s getting harder.” He shouldered past Clark to wrap one arm around his siblings. “We should really get going. We’ve said goodbye. There’s nothing more we can do.” He sighed before he turned to his siblings. “Go to the limo right now you did everything you wanted to do. Flowers and we let you come. Go sit in the limo right now.” Lex nodded when Lena and Augustus glanced at him. Clark watched the two children carefully walk away flanked by two guards.

“Kon.” Lois said softly. “I didn’t see you.”

“Didn’t want to make a scene. Came with Impulse and Arsenal.” Kon adjusted his tie as he looked over the graveyard. “You should go home Lois. Don’t start anything. Just go home. Sleep, drink. Cry. I don’t care. You need to go home.” His eyes moved to Clark. “Get her out of here before something happens.”

“It’s like you don’t understand-“ Lois paused before she bowed her head. “Sorry. That was unkind of me.”

“I’m used to it when it comes from you.” Kon muttered. “Take her home Clark. I’m getting out of here myself.” Clark nodded before he drew Lois gently away towards the car. He looked over his shoulder to see Kon by Lex’s side. Both of their gazes were towards where Chloe had been just laid to rest. Clark had no idea what to make of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Murder babies basically


End file.
